If You Believe by Rachel Lampa
by Misty8
Summary: This is a really cool song, so I thought about the girl on the show who would probably be saying this, and then I trashed that idea and come up with this. Set to the song "If You Believe" by Rachel Lampa.


AN- Nope, I do not own Smallville, Rachel Lampa, or the really, really cool song "If You Believe" (FYI- it's definitely worth a download or buying the "A Walk to Remember" sdt.)  
  
If You Believe by Rachel Lampa  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I close my eyes,  
  
And even when I'm sleeping I'm all right.  
  
Cause you were in my life once upon a time,  
  
I only imagined this. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why not me Clark? Why not me?!?" I yelled alone at the rain. There was no use. His eyes have been fixated on Lana Lang since we were all in the 8th grade. Approximately the same time I stared liking him. True, he had asked me to Prom last year, but the second Lana was in trouble, he ditched me. Now, don't get me wrong. Clark's always helping people, and I included when the need arises, but fate's hand twisted my happiness so that Clark had to save Lana from death. I'm glad she's all right, but I wished it were someone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now you're here with me.  
  
I wished for you so hard.  
  
Pray that'd that you'd find me  
  
Maybe you're here today  
  
Here to remind me. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chloe?" I heard someone call behind me. My hands hit my face to wipe away my tears as I spun around slowly. Sure enough, it was Clark.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Oh my gosh, he heard me, I screamed in utter terror to myself. Play it cool, I thought, deny everything. "What was what about?"  
  
"Why'd you tell Pete that we had a Geometry test tomorrow? He freaked out so bad," he laughed.  
  
Oh thank you, I gave an internal sigh of relief. "I just wanted to see the look on his face," I played it off.  
  
"Chloe, we've been friends for a long while, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered suspiciously. Those were the lines my daydreams where made of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
I believed that when I saw you  
  
That if you want something enough  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be if you believe. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, we can tell each other anything, right?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." I replied curiously. No, he's not about to ask you out, I had to remind myself. This scene that I had to be dreaming was playing ahead of time in my mind. I'm not that lucky.  
  
"Do you have a date for Melissa's party?" he spat out quickly.  
  
"No, why?" This was too good. He's trying to set me up with someone else, I kept trying to yell reality back at myself. I'm really not that lucky for him to be asking me to Melissa's party, at least without Lana around. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everybody's saying that I was a fool to think that we connect  
  
I couldn't get my heart out of my head  
  
They couldn't see  
  
No, they just couldn't know  
  
The feeling that you give  
  
The places that you go. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Could I take you?"  
  
This is not happening . . . this is not happening. . . I waited for him to say "Just as friends" or "Not as a date or anything", but it never came.  
  
"I'd love to go, Clark." I heard myself answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
I believed that when I saw you  
  
That if you want something enough  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be if you believe. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've really liked you for some time," I replied shyly.  
  
Was this Clark? Was the ultimately mysterious boy actually opening himself up to me?  
  
"I've really liked you too."  
  
"I never really wanted to cross that 'friend barrier' that always kept us apart. I went after Lana because I was too afraid to try for you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Never wished for material things  
  
Never needed wind in my wings  
  
Never wished for anything but you  
  
(I can't explain it) Someone just told me  
  
Go where your heart is  
  
You'll never be lonely . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This can't be right, something's wrong here, my paranoia told me. I pinched myself to see. No feeling, whatsoever . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
I believed that when I saw you  
  
That if you want something enough  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be if you believe. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked up at Clark. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." his voice faded and I opened my eyes to see my dad standing there.  
  
"Chloe! I've been trying to get you up for the past 10 minutes! That must've been some good dream," He replied looming over me like a dark and angry cloud.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was good until you realize that it'll never happen," I answered as I got up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If you believe. . ." 


End file.
